closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Touchstone Home Entertainment/Summary
Background: Touchstone Home Entertainment (formerly "Touchstone Home Video") is the home entertainment arm of Touchstone Pictures established in 1985 to distribute all Touchstone releases on video. 1st Logo (1984-86) Nicknames: "Still Thunderball" Logo: On a white background, we see the Touchstone thunderball from the first movie logo. Below it is "TOUCHSTONE", with "HOME VIDEO" underneath. The logo fades out after fifteen seconds. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. Seen only on early video releases of the first Touchstone movies, such as Splash, Baby: Secret of the Lost Legend, and My Science Project. Strangely, Country does not have this logo. 2nd Logo (1986-1987 US; 1986-Early 1990s UK) Nicknames: "Flashing Thunderball" Logo: At the bottom of the screen is a circle beside the words "TOUCHSTONE HOME VIDEO", all made out in 80s computer effects. The text lights up section by section, like a flashlight, and when the "light" reaches the circle, the circle flashes and the gold stone appears on top. Variants: *On a few videos, this logo was seen with the words "COMING SOON FROM" in blue above the main logo. In addition, the music was slightly sped-up and louder. *On Australian releases the logo is positioned in the middle of the screen. For the closing variant, the logo is in the same position with the words "DISTRIBUTED BY" in white below it. After the music ended, it cuts out, so the Australian video distributor, Roadshow Home Video logo plays as normal. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The 80s computer effects, the "light" effects. Music/Sounds: Same as the theatrical logo, albeit slightly distorted. Also, the music begins late and cuts off early. Preview Voiceovers: *To link with the preview of Off-Beat on the release of Down and Out in Beverly Hills (on which it first appeared), Brain Cummings says "From Touchstone Home Video, the special preview of a hit feature starring Judge Reinhold and Meg Tilly: Off-Beat!" *Likewise, on Off-Beat, Brain Cummings says "And now here's a look at the Touchstone Home Video smash comedy hit: Down and Out in Beverly Hills." *On Tin Man, the theme from the trailer for Ruthless People starts over it as Brain Cummings says "And don't forget these other great titles from Touchstone Home Video." Then it cuts to the start of the actual trailer. Availability: Rare. Only seen on 1986-87 Touchstone videos, such as Ruthless People. This was used into the early 1990s on UK releases such as The Hand That Rocks the Cradle. However, the reprint VHS of Ruthless People deletes this logo as well as the preceding Video Dealer Announcement screen. 3rd Logo (1989-2004, 2005) touchstonehomevideo.JPG touchstonehomeent.JPG Nicknames: "The Snake", "Thunderball III", "Touchstone Thunderball III", "Thunderball Snake" Logo: Same as the movie logo, only "HOME VIDEO" replaces "PICTURES". Variants: *The "HOME VIDEO" version has two variants; the VHS version has a video-generated fadeout, the LaserDisc and DVD version has a film-generated fadeout. *The positioning of the logo varies. *Starting in 2002, a new variant was made to coincide with the introduction of the DVD format. The picture quality was improved over the eariler variant, and the words "HOME VIDEO" were replaced with "HOME ENTERTAINMENT". Oddly, a small majority of DVDs feature this variant as most use the eariler Home Video version; though later VHS releases used this towards the end of 2003. *"NOW YOU CAN OWN YOUR FAVORITE HIT MOVIES..." appeared over the logo on various releases. *On a home video trailer for The 13th Warrior as seen on the 2000 Hollywood Pictures DVD of The Sixth Sense, the logo starts from the snake forming and cuts out as soon as the flash shrinks. *On a home video trailer for Summer of Sam (also found on The Sixth Sense), the logo starts from the letters shining and fades out quickly once the flash shrinks. FX/SFX: Same as the movie logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the movie logo. Up until 2002, the same distorted audio mix from the second logo was used; sometimes the music abruptly stops before the logo actually ends. Music/Sounds/Voice-over Variants: *Occasionally, the "HOME VIDEO" version will have Brian Cummings speaking "Now you can own these hit titles from Touchstone Home Video!" over it and bring forth previews of other titles. *On the 1990 VHS of Stakeout, a different announcer "Now you can own this hit title from Touchstone Home Video." *On the 1991 VHS of Taking Care of Business, Arachnophobia ''and the 1991 demo VHS of White Fang'', Brian Cummings says "Coming from Touchstone Home Video." *On the original VHS release of Pretty Woman, the logo has the standard version of the music, because it plasters over the Touchstone Pictures logo! Some pre-"HOME ENTERTAINMENT" DVDs, such as the 2000 releases of Shanghai Noon and High Fidelity, the 2001 release of Pearl Harbor, and the 2002 release of Captain Ron, have this as well, although the Touchstone Pictures logo is intact on these releases. *On the 2000 DVD of Adventures in Babysitting, and the 2002 Criterion Collection DVD of The Royal Tenenbaums, it is silent. Availability: Common. The "HOME VIDEO" version was first seen on Cocktail, and can be seen on most Touchstone releases like Ransom, 3 Ninjas, Beaches, Phenomenon and Adventures in Babysitting. The "HOME ENTERTAINMENT" version is rare and can be found on some DVDs and later VHS releases like Bringing Down the House, and the 2003 release of Who Framed Roger Rabbit. The logo's last regular appearance was on the 2004 DVD of Noises Off!, although the "HOME ENTERTAINMENT" version also appears on the 2005 UMD release of The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. It doesn't appear on 1987-early 1989 releases, including the 1989 release of Who Framed Roger Rabbit. 4th Logo (2003- ) Nicknames: "Thunderball IV", "CGI Golden-Light Thunderball", "Touchstone Thunderball IV", "CGI Touchstone Thunderball" Logo: Same as the current movie logo, only "HOME ENTERTAINMENT" replaces "PICTURES". Variant: In 2011, the logo changed to just a still variant with the thunderball shining. This is only seen as a screensaver on Blu-rays from 2011 to the present, similar to the Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment screensaver variant. FX/SFX: *2003- (DVD: 2003-; Blu-rays: 2006-11; VHS: 2004-06): Same as the current movie logo. *2011- (Blu-rays) : Just the thunderball shining. Music/Sounds: The previous logo's theme (even though this was discontinued on theatrical releases since 2003). Availability: Appears on all current Touchstone releases. On VHS, titles that have this include Open Range, Under the Tuscan Sun, The Village, Mr. 3000, The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou, and A Lot Like Love (Touchstone's final VHS release). Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Home video companies of the United States Category:Home Entertainment Category:Closing Logos Group Wikia